Sometime, flames survive in the darkness But sometime they die
by Dukett
Summary: Frodo a échoué ; l'Unique a retrouvé son maître. De sombres heures s'annoncent sur la Terre du Milieu ; mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop tôt. Le pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique a été surestimé, et Sauron le Grand n'a pas encore recouvré toute sa puissance d'antan. La Compagnie, ou ce qu'il en reste, cherche à se reformer. A travers les ténèbres, une étincelle d'espoir subsiste…


**Sometime, flames survive in the darkness. But sometime they die.**

**Chapitre :** 0 - Prologue

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien ; je n'ai malheureusement pas pu les lui piquer. Le scénario est de moi, mais il est possible que je reprenne des passages déjà présent dans les bouquins/dans les films. Evidemment, le "poème" sur l'Unique appartient à Tolkien, et le discours de Sam est tiré du scénario de PJ.

**La parole à l'auteur :** Eh ouais, l'_auteur_. Ça en jette, hein ? (a) Donc voilà, je me lance dans une fic sur l'univers de Tolkien, cette fois ! Une grande passion, là aussi. Mais je n'oublie pas Danse with Snakes, qui a encore pas mal de chapitres d'avances ! Pour celle-ci, qui s'annonce plutôt noire (ahah), j'ai décidé de changer mes habitudes et d'écrire "au jour le jour", si je puis dire. Peut-être que dans les faits, je ne pourrais pas updater toutes les semaines mais au moins je n'oublierai pas de poster ! Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver très très bientôt, puisque je n'aime pas vous laisser avec seulement un prologue, qui est - en prime - bien court. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel_

_Sept pour les Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre_

_Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas_

_Un Anneau pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône_

_Au pays du Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous_

_Un anneau pour les trouver_

_Un anneau pour les amener tous_

_Et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au pays du Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

* * *

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Sam était parti, le cœur lourd, descendant la pente escarpée et abrupte, laissant Frodo avec Gollum. Il ne s'était fallu que d'une poignée de secondes il avait rapidement fait demi-tour pour retrouver son ami. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser à l'abandonner, même sur sa demande ? Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace ni du porteur de l'anneau, ni du traître. Le Hobbit avait commencé à s'agiter dans tous les coins, sans succès. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer il tomba alors à genoux dans la poussière brune. Le désespoir l'envahit, et son corps était secoué d'incontrôlables sanglots. Il se sentait coupable du malheur qui ne saurait trop tarder à s'abattre sur la Terre du Milieu, la plongeant dans une ère de ténèbres mais, surtout, il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné Frodo à un bien triste sort…

Il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver M'sieur Frodo, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ses larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues rebondies, ravageaient son visage. Il n'y aurait pas de Sam le Brave dans les histoires, mais celui par qui tout a échoué, celui qui a abandonné précisément le seul être vivant qu'il ne devait jamais délaisser. Il ne croyait plus en rien, sa foi avait disparu avec Frodo. Du bon en ce monde ? Non. Il n'y en avait plus, il n'y en aurait plus jamais et Gollum l'annonçait d'ors et déjà, en hurlant que son Précieux était perdu à jamais. Ses cris résonnaient, macabres, lugubres, contre les rochers mais il ne repasserait pas par là. Personne ne verrait Sam, sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa disparition.

* * *

_« C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, M'sieur Frodo. Celles qui importaient vraiment, celles où il y avait danger et ténèbres. Parfois on ne voulait pas connaître la fin, car elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme il était avec tout le mal qu'il s'y était passé ? Mais en fin de compte, elle ne fait que passer cette ombre. Même les ténèbres doivent passer. Un jour nouveau viendra et lorsque le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus éclatant. C'était ces histoires dont on se souvenait et qui signifiaient tellement, même lorsqu'on était trop petit pour comprendre. Et je crois, M'sieur Frodo, que je comprends. Je sais maintenant que les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente-six occasions de se retourner, mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose. _

_\- En quoi avons-nous foi, Sam ? _

_\- Il y a du bon dans ce monde, M'sieur Frodo, et il faut se battre pour cela. »_


End file.
